


Shio's Happy Sugar Life

by adhd_mess



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Kidnapping, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: After being placed in a mental hospital and being cared for by her brother, Shio is now a happy teenager. The only thing missing is her beloved Satou, the person who took her in when she needed it most. But now that she has found the supposed reincarnated version of her beloved, what will happen? Will she finally live her own Happy Sugar Life?





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any of the things contained in this fic, it is purely fiction! As well as this is my take on how Shio would act when she's older!

"Hum~" Shio moved her feet to the hum, dancing around the small home. She softly hummed to herself, her eyes closed as she danced, pretending to dance with her beloved Satou-chan.

She was there, yet she wasn't. Her beautiful rose eyes and infectious smile that she only showed Shio. Fond memories filled her mind of the time they spent together, it tasted like candy. Sugary sweet candy. "Satou-chan," Shio breathed, a smile tugging on her lips. Her name tasted like honey and everything sweet. "Satou-chan." She said her name again, getting lost in the euphoric feeling.

Shio was brought out of her daydream by an alarm. Satou began to fade into nothingness and she grasped at the air she turned into. "No!" She dug her nails into the palm of her hands. "No!" Warm liquid began to drip from her hands and she snapped out of her daydream. "Satou-chan." Shio sobbed.

Her second alarm went off and she composed herself. "Everything's fine, everything's fine." Shio wiped the tears from her eyes and checked the time. It was 8:32, time for school.

* * *

Shio kicked at the rocks as she walked to school, her eyes closed, smiling to herself. It was a windy day, she didn't like windy days, they were dark and bitter. Shio does not like bitter things, bitter is bad.

As she walked a girl with pink caught Shio's attention._She must be new._ She stopped in her tracks, unable to form any coherent thought or move. The girl had blush pink hair with rose eyes. Without a second thought she ran to the girl, wrapping her arms around her, holding on tightly.

"Satou-chan!" She managed to get out, holding onto her.Thousands of thoughts flooded her mind. _Oh, how I missed her! She didn't have the same scent, oh well. We could always fix that! Still it has to be Satou-!_

"Uhm, who are you?" The girl spoke, she was standing completely frozen. _Oh my goodness, she sounds almost the same. Voice a little deeper, but we can fix that too!_ The girl's words processed and she pulled back, taking a look at her. "Uh-"

"Are you Satou-chan?" Shio asked, playing into her game. _This is Satou-chan, whether the girl knows it or not._

"Uhm, no, so-sorry!" She apologized, pausing for a moment. "Can you, uh, let go of me, please?" Shio kneeled on the ground and bowed her head, repeating apologies. 

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!" She lent her hand down to help Shio up. "It's fine!" She smiled. Shio looked up to see Satou's hand out and a smile plastered on her face. _It's the same as Satou-chan's smile!_ Shio took her hand and stood up, patting down her clothing Satou asked. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Koube Shio," the girl nodded.

"I'm Saito Kaori! Nice to meet you!"


	2. ~Beloved Satou-chan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satou tries to get help

"Brother, I know you didn't like Satou-chan." Shio paused, her smile fading for a second remembering what happened that night. "And I may blame you for that night, but I have found her, I have found my beloved Satou-chan!" Shio twirled around, clapping her hands together.

"Only if you could see Satou-chan now!" She smiled sadly, laying down a rose on his makeshift grave. "I'll come visit you again soon!" She laughed. "Don't say that, I promise I will!"

* * *

"Satou-chan! Satou-chan, I'm home!" Shio came home, dropping her bag to the floor and quickly trying to take off her shoes. She made her way to her room and she could hear struggling from outside of the door. _Satou-chan's awake!_

"Satou-chan!" Shio opened the door to see her beloved on the floor, gnawing on the rope that bound her hands. "Here let me get that for you!" Shio kneeled down beside her and began to untie the rope on her feet. She placed a kiss on one of her fingers before sitting back upright.

"I want-I want my hands untied, pl-please." Shio shook her head and smiled. 

"I have to make sure you won't leave me, it's a precaution until you remember me. Sorry." Shio finished untying the rope and Satou quickly brought her knees up to her chest. Staying as far away from Shio as she could. "How about you cook breakfast tomorrow? Wouldn't that cheer you up, you always loved caring for me!" Satou put her tied hands on her knees, she was visibly shaking. "Are you cold? I'll get you a blanket!" She jumped up, a smile on her face. "I'll be right back, sweetheart!"

Satou quietly sobbed to herself awaiting for her captor's return. Until she heard a noise from outside, she tried to get herself up and make her way to the window. She slowly did.

"Where is the blanket, huh?" She could hear Shio searching for the blanket in the other room, she then heard her open the closet and go in. She saw two people on the other sidewalk, both women, one was a middle-aged lady and the other was a teenager. Probably around Satou's age. Combined with the fact that there are people on the other sidewalk and Shio is in the living room closet she started to bang her bound wrists on the window. 

"Help! Help me!" She heard Shio's frantic footsteps and her enter the room. "Someone help me!" Before she could see if anyone heard or saw her something sharp was injected into her neck. "He-lp." She sluggishly reached for the window as someone laid her down and her vision got blurry. "N-n."

"Sweet Satou, why? Why must you try to ruin this."


	3. ~You are Satou-chan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shio reminds Satou of their time together

"Let's go through this one more time? Okay?" The girl nodded, her eyes hazy. She was staring past Shio, not at. "Say it with me now, okay?" She said it slowly to help the girl understand.

"Yes, beloved." She was modifying her voice to make it sound higher. Satou was completely limp, as if she was a doll. Devoid of life.

"_You are Satou_." Shio held her hands as they said it together. "Who are you?"

"I am..." Satou trailed off, looking to the side and then Shio. "Satou, I am Matsuzaka Satou."

"Good job, good girl!" Shio dug around in her pocket and pulled out a plastic bag filled with assorted candies that Shio had gotten Satou. "Here, now you can have a candy." She opened the baggie and handed Satou one of the small candies. She took it and began to nibble on it. "If you do better at the other tests, then you will be able to eat dinner. As always." She smiled, watching Satou eat.

"Yes, beloved." Satou kept eating the candy. "I will try my hardest to remember, so we can live our Happy Sugar Life." She sounded robotic, almost dead. Shio clapped her hands together, wrapping her arms around Satou. "It is so nice to be able to hug you again, beloved. It's so sweet I almost can't take it." It's like she was repeating a script, or saying words that weren't hers. 

"It is, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm currently working on something!


	4. ~I am not Satou/I am Satou~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two to training but extended and from Satou's pov

_Why, why can't she just let me go? I'm not Satou, I'm not, I'm not. I'm not Satou, I'm not and I never will be. I'm not Satou!_

_Maybe I am Satou, maybe. She seems to be convinced I am and I look just like her. I am her just...reincarnated, maybe. _

_I am Satou, I am Matsuzaka Satou. That is my name. I have no other name, I have no other life. I am only Matsuzaka Satou. That is my name. _


	5. ~Matsuko & Katsu~

"I'm so worried about Kaori, I haven't seen her in over two months." She paused. "I've been calling and texting her. And her grandma isn't picking up either. I went to her house, no one answered." The girl ranted, with every word her voice became more frantic. "I don't know what do." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I was supposed to watch over her when she moved to this school and now she's missing-" The guy she was talking to stopped throwing the small ball from hand to hand.

"Okay, hey, missing. Definitely not." He threw the ball over to her and she hit it midair with her hand. Her face blank.

"Go on. What do you mean she's 'definitely not missing'?" She used air quotes.

"Listen, I talked to a girl who said she saw Kaori at Koube-san's house." He leaned back in his chair. "Can we watch a movie or something? I'm _boored_."

"Who was the girl?" He groaned.

"Ughh, I don't know, Matsuko." She creased her eyebrows, twisting her lips. He stopped for a second, thinking. "Fucking hell, fine. I'm pretty sure it was Hagiwara Akiyo."

"Thank you." He looked away from her, crossing his arms.

"It's fine, can we watch a movie now?"

"I-no, I have to go." She jumped up from the couch, grabbing her things and he huffed. She ran to the front door and left.

"Well bye!" He rolled his eyes.


	6. ~Hagiwara Akiyo~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuko talks to the witness, Hagiwara Akiyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Severe bullying and mention of past bullying in this chapter

Matsuko waited until the girl went to the bathroom to talk to her, she had been following her all day. She sneaked into the bathroom, not allowing the girl to hear her. She closed the door quietly and hid, waiting for the girl to walk out of the stall so she could surprise her. Akiyo walked out and Matsuko corned her in the stall.

"Hello Hagiwara." The girls wood brown eyes were wide with fear, hands at her chest.

"Hi, Tanaka-sama." She nodded and the girl scrambled further backwards.

"I guess Katsu talked to you?" Matsuko stepped toward her. "Told you that I need to know if you actually saw Kaori at Koube's house." The girl forcefully nodded, eyes closed as if she was preparing herself to be hit. "Well, spit it out. Did you?" Akiyo's eyes fluttered open.

"I-uh, um-" she grabbed the ends of her uniform and and took in a deep breath. "-I think, I think I saw her, yes. I saw Kaori at Koube-sama's home."

"Go on."

"She-she was, she was screaming and banging on the window. It seemed like her hands were, uh, tied." Matsuko's clenched hands released and her head was tilted down, bangs covering her eyes.

"And you didn't call the police?" Matsuko walked closer to the girl, pinning her against the wall. Akiyo shook her head and gulped. "You dumb bitch." Matsuko raised her hand and hit Akiyo on the head. "Idiot." She hit her again, this time she punched her. Akiyo was now holding onto the wall, silent. "Worthless." Matsuko kicked her in the stomach making Akiyo fall to the ground. "Piece of fucking trash, no wonder your mom ran out on you." Akiyo coughed up blood, trying to muster the courage to say something.

"Why...why do you care-care so much about her?" Akiyo acted like as if this was a normal occurrence. Matsuko beating her up. 

"Kaori saved me." She paused, and then kicked the girl again. "After my family died I was bullied, a nasty rumor was spread about me saying I killed my family." Akiyo reached out, trying to hold onto Matsuko's foot. But Matsuko stomped on her hand. "A group of kids planned to beat me up, Kaori stopped them. After that I vowed I would repay her." Matsuko finished her off by kicking her in the face. "Night-night.

* * *

"Yo, Akiyo-chan." Katsu slung his arm around his friend. The girl stayed silent staring at the floor. "What's wrong?" He paused, his voice becoming softer. "Look at me." She shook her head forcefully. 

"N-no."

"Akiyo." He said her name sternly but softly. Trying to let her know it was okay. Akiyo sighed and stopped in her place so Katsu could look at her. He stepped in front of her, taking his arm off of her. His eyes went wide at the sight and his mouth fell open. She had a circular bandage on her face, that had blood seeping through it. As well as many cuts and bruises on her face. Her right arm was in a sling and bandaged, her left arm was just bandaged. "Who the hell did this to you again? Please tell me this time and let me kill them." Akiyo let out a small laugh and he shook his head. "This isn't right, Akiyo, you don't deserve this-" She reached out and touched his face with her left arm.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She smiled and his brows furrowed. "Anyway I have to go meet Tanaka-sama again. Bye!" She pecked him on the cheek before limping off to go see Matsuko. His face flushed red and he looked down, muttering something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long for the update to come out I've been focusing on school lately. So again sorry!


	7. ~Argument~

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Katsu grabbed Matsuko's hand, pulling her into the storage closet.

"What do you mean?" Matsuko creased her brows and twisted her lips.

"You know what I mean. What did you do to Akiyo-chan, this is the second time after meeting up with you she has come back bruised and beaten." Matsuko rolled her eyes and huffed.

"You really think I'd do that?" She turned her head to the side.

"I don't know, would you?" She scoffed and crossed her arms, not answering. "You did do it, oh god." He stepped backwards, away from her. "What the hell, Matsuko-chan? What is wrong with you?"

She walked towards him. "I did it for Kaori." His eyes widened and he turned to leave the storage closet but a blunt object hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, Katsu."


	8. ~The Plan~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuko and Akiyo make a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time, I'm sick(fun I know)but I'll do my best to update

"Hagiwara we need a plan," Akiyo nodded, cradling her broken arm. "Well don't you have one?"

"Um, well," she paused trying to think. "How about we ask her?"

"Ah yes, ask a kidnapper if they do indeed have the-" Matsuko huffed and closed her eyes. "I'm not even going to waste my breath on that stupid idea." Akiyo shook her head.

"Sorry, I'll do better." Akiyo stopped for a second. "What if you seduce her?"

"Are you joking?" Matsuko rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "People like her only have eyes for the person they love."

"Oh-okay, why don't you just confront her? Or maybe we could sneak-sneak into her house."

"Brilliant ideas, I knew you could do it!"

"But you just said-"


	9. ~(redacted) part 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Redacted) visits a family member in jail

Hiding her hair, she pulled over her hood as she entered the prison. She already passed security and they let her through. But no one can recognize her, not yet, at least. 

  
She took in a deep breath and sat in one of the chairs and picked up the phone. "Hello-" She heard the woman on the other line gasp. 

"-Auntie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):):):):)


	10. ~(redacted) part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Redacted) explains

"How did you live, dear Satou?" She paused. "That was quite a fall, even the little bird sustained damaged." Nails dug into Satou's palms hearing that her Darling got hurt.

"I do not know. It must be fate." A grin etched ear to ear onto her Aunt's face. "I did have issues."

"Like what?"

"Major concussion, spinal fracture not severe enough to cause paralysis though. I also had broken bones." Satou explained.

"Oh dear, that does not sound good." She paused. "How did you get everyone to say you were dead?"

"I asked the police to protect my identity." 

"As if you were a victim." Her aunt giggled. "How smart."

"I am." A smirk grew on Satou's face. "You were the one who kidnapped me and then kidnapped Shio afterall." Innocently, she tapped on her chin. It was partly the truth.

"Why stay away for this long?" Her aunt asked.

"For Shio, I was waiting for her to be twenty and come see her but...things happened." Her voice trailed off.

"You've been watching her."

"Of course not!" Satou sighed. "It's time for me to go!" She hung up the phone before her aunt could speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy I get to reveal this! I hope you liked this chapter(even though it's short, like always)!
> 
> Also sorry it's mainly dialogue! I thought it was important for an explanation.


	11. ~In action~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsuko and Akiyo put their plan into action and they have an unexpected surprise

They had stalked Shio's home for a few days, trying to understand her routine. After four days Matsuko became more and more impatient and ready to go ahead and do it. Akiyo decided against warning her of the dangers knowing she'd get punished. 

"The front door is too obvious." Matsuko whispered and Akiyo nodded as they searched for an entryway.

"What if one of us knocks on the door and starts talking to her, distracting her, and then one of us comes and attacks her?" Akiyo mumbled. Matsuko grinned and silently slapped Akiyo on her back. 

"Good idea. You go knock." She grabbed Akiyo and shoved her towards the door. 

Akiyo grasped her bearings and then glanced at Matsuko who was hiding beside the house. She fumbled to the door and raised her trembling hand and knocked on the door. She heard someone shuffling around and then open the door.

"Hello." Shio opened the door a smile placed upon her face. She examined Akiyo. "Who are you? And why are you here so late at night?"

"Uhm, I." Steadying her breathing, Akiyo took in a deep breath. "I'm Hagiwara Akiyo and-and I'm looking for a student who went missing named Saito Kaori." Shio's head tilted to the side.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." Shio went to close the door.

"Umm, well I saw you with her. You hugged her and then apologized." Shio sighed.

"Why don't you come inside? I'll make you some tea and we can talk about this." Akiyo nodded, hesitantly stepping inside. Right before Shio closed the door Matsuko raced in and lunged on top of Shio. Akiyo quickly shut the door so no one could see.

"Where is Kaori?!" Shio who was frozen under Matsuko's attack. Flashing memories of her childhood in her mind. She stayed silent like a cat had gotten her tongue. Fear. Her heart was racing and eyes wide. Beads of sweat starting to slide down her face.

"Maybe I didn't see her here? She looks really scared." Watching everything go down, Akiyo defended, seeing how scared Shio was.

"Search the rooms, idiot!" Akiyo jumped and then did as she said. "Stop playing victim where is she?" Shio still didn't say anything and Matsuko slapped her. Everything was bitter. So bitter and dark. Shio just wanted to wrap herself into a ball and hide.

Akiyo came out of the room, her not broken arm wrapped around Kaori. Guiding her to where Matsuko was. "I found her."

"Kaori!" She yelled to Kaori but still held Shio down.

"I'm not Kaori, I am Matsuzaka Satou." Kaori's eyes scanned the room and found Shio on the floor. She didn't do anything but stare. Falling to the floor, her knees slowly went out. She kept repeating. "I am not Kaori, I am Matsuzaka Satou." 

_Satou would protect me. She's not protecting me. But she has to be Satou. _Shio thought still frozen on the floor.

"Akiyo get Kaori and go and I will finish Sh-" before they could do anything the door opened and a familiar sweet scent filled the room. _Satou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wrapping up! Ahhh I hope I did okay!


	12. ~Sweet and Sunny~

A girl who wore a hoodie entered the house. All eyes were on her as she dove at Matsuko, successfully pushing her off of Shio. "Don't you ever touch my beloved." She pulled out a knife and placed it against Matsuko's neck. The coldness of the blade made Matsuko tremble.

"Who-who are you?" Akiyo mumbled and the girl didn't turn her head away from her target. But replied. 

"My beloved knows." Shio's heart fluttered hearing her voice. It wasn't dark or bitter anymore, it sweet and sunny.

"Satou-chan." Shio whispered. Satou felt like she was on cloud nine hearing and seeing Shio. Oh how she missed her.

Matsuko went to disarm Satou but she twisted her arm instead. Satou refocused her attention onto killing Matsuko. Right before she slit her throat Akiyo spoke up.

"This might be weird. But can I kill her?" Satou's head tilted. "I'm-I'm not trying to play one on you she's just been horrible to me. She's the one who gave me this broken arm and worse stuff."

"Sure." Akiyo let go of Kaori and stumbled over to her. Satou stood up and handed Akiyo the knife.

Akiyo kneeled down and placed the knife against Matsuko's neck. "You little bitch." Matsuko spat and Akiyo twisted her lips.

"I have a better idea." Satou listened intently. "I know where Matsuko's house is. We could surely frame her for all this." She explained.

Satou looked to Shio and she nodded.

"Let's do it. But if I feel like you are going to betray me you are dead."

"Understood." Satou knocked out a struggling Matsuko and continued.

* * *

They loaded the bodies into Matsuko's car, thankfully Matsuko was dumb enough to drive to Shio's house in her own car, Kaori was easy to put in the car she would do whatever she was told. They hopped into car and drove to Matsuko's home.

"She has a grandma who takes care of her. We could probably frame Matsuko for her death." Satou nodded and knocked on the door while the others stayed in the car. 

The grandma answered and invited Satou in, Satou used some excuse. She then stabbed the grandma with a kitchen knife.

Satou motioned for the others to bring Matsuko and Kaori in and they did.

"Kill them with this knife, it looks better with framing." Akiyo nodded and so did Shio.

Satou searched the house and that's when she found a boy's body. "Well this is perfect." Satou sighed. "Bring the bodies in here."

Akiyo yelped seeing Katsu's body. "No! Katsu!" She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his lifeless body.

"Who wants to kill Kaori?" A silence fell over the room.

"I do. She pretended to be you." Shio paused. "She should be punished."

"Are you sure?" Satou asked, her brows furrowing.

"Yes." Shio was handed the knife. She stared into Kaori's doll like eyes. _Was she aware of what was happening? _Shio thought.

Shio dismissed that thought and stabbed her. "Thank you." Kaori mumbled as blood poured out of her, she fell to her side.

"Shio go wash the knife and then hold it with a rag and put Matsuko's handprints on it." Satou ordered. "Now Akiyo, you're her surviving victim, okay? You hit her over the head, knocking her out, and then called 911. We were never here." Satou explained.

"Understood."

"After a few minutes of us leaving call." She nodded. "Did you get her prints?"

"Yes and I placed it in here as if this is where the struggle between Akiyo and Matsuko happened." 

"Good. Lets go." Satou grasped Shio's hand and left.

* * *

Satou and Shio watched, hidden, as Akiyo told her story perfectly. Akiyo and Satou's eyes connected and Satou nodded. 

* * *

Satou cleaned every inch of Shio's home. So when the cops come to question her they won't find anything. "Thank you for saving me, Satou-chan."

"No problem, my beloved." Satou pressed a kiss to Shio's forehead. "Once the case blows over we can runaway and live our happy sugar life." She murmured. Satou pressed her head against Shio's and they both smiled. Their hands intertwined. Everything was sweet and sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people might not like the way I took the story but I did. I write for fun and this was fun for me to write. But you never know? Maybe Satou coming in at the end was just something Shio imagined. Who knows? :)


End file.
